I Want to Disappear
by Kordoruna
Summary: At the top of Mt. Silver, a strange boy appears before Red, talking about wanting to disappear.


Note: This short fic is based off a dream I had, though 'the boy' didn't have a clear identity.

Emerging from the darkness of the cave, the boy shielded his eyes from the blindingly bright whiteness ahead of him. It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun's rays reflected boldly off the surrounding snow. He shivered, pulling his jacket closer to him.

Standing in front of him was the person he'd most wanted to see, the boy who held the title of the strongest trainer, at the age of 17.

He was standing in front of him, wearing a short-sleeved jacket; open at that, as well as a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He was dressed as if it were a cool spring day, while the boy was huddled in a heavy, black jacket, sniffling at the chilly wind.

As he approached, Red held out a Pokeball, but the visitor merely shook his head.

"I didn't come to battle. I don't even have any Pokemon". A look of confusion momentarily crossed Red's face, and he sighed heavily.

Looking at the boy, he noticed his jacket was in tatters, and his hands were pink and bloody.

"I know what you're thinking. 'Why would I bother climbing all the way up Mt. Silver if I can't even battle you'? Well, that's because I had something to ask you".

Red nodded, prompting the boy to continue.

"Did you come up here to disappear? You haven't been back to Pallet in years, so surely that must be the reason?" Red just shook his head.

"Well, I want to disappear", the boy muttered. Red sighed again. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so I suppose the rumor about you being a mute were right. Why did I even bother asking you anything…" he turned away, but felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I am _not_ mute. I choose my words carefully and if there is nothing to say, I say nothing", Red said sternly. The boy was surprised, but wrenched free from Red's grip.

He walked to the edge of Mt. Silver, staring blankly out at both Johto and Kanto.

"Up here, out in the middle of nowhere. I just want to disappear", the boy muttered again. He turned to face Red suddenly.

"Liar. Why else would you be up here? You could be Champion, or a Gym Leader, in a nice, comfy building where anyone could see you. Yet you're up here!"

"I am up here because I choose to be. Fame and glory, strength and fortune, I don't need those things. Those that would travel here seek me out because they want those things. No matter where I go it'd be the same", Red answered.

"Well, whatever. You never had to fail. You were _always _strong", the boy said scornfully, turning away again.

Red had enough of this.

He walked over to him and grabbed his jacket collar, half-lifting him off the ground.

"I didn't do any of those things. Not alone. My friends were there by my side, and are with me even now", he said, pointing to the six Pokeballs at his belt.

"I believed in them, and they fought their hardest. That is the reason I was able to keep going. That is what kept me from running away or breaking down".

The boy wriggled free again, shaking slightly with wide eyes.

"Friends? They're Pokemon. They're _supposed_ to fight for you. But I don't need _anyone_. "

Red's eyes narrowed.

He reached for the Pokeballs and sent out all of his Pokemon: Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax, Lapras and Pikachu.

"Well, these guys are my friends. They've been with me for 5 long years, and will be for many more. I will never abandon them, and I never want to disappear", Red said, smiling.

"The reason I picked here of all places was because it's close to Viridian City, where my best friend is the Gym Leader. If anything happens, I can count on him for help. As to why I haven't been back…My mom was the one that told me to go on my journey at 11, a year after I was already of age. I stayed because I didn't want her to be alone. My father sought strength and glory, and he abandoned us for it. I wanted to be strong in a different way". Red finished, tilting the brim of his hat.

His Pokemon all cried happily, and that caught the boy off guard.

He turned away again, this time walking back to the entrance of the cave.

"Fine then. I'll become strong my own way", he simply said.

Red watched the boy walk back into the cave until he could no longer see his tattered jacket or bright red hair.


End file.
